The Final Countdown
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: What has Team Colossus been up to during The Rise of Skywalker? This one-shot tells you the point of view of Kaz and his friends during TROS. Synara/Kaz and Venisa/Imanuel


**So, I really hope Disney/Lucasfilm learned their lesson about making a TV show during a movie trilogy when the third movie isn't even out yet. **

**Anyway, since they didn't show the events of TROS during the finale like so many (including me) expected, I am going to write team Colossus's POV of TROS!**

**Also, this is going to tie-in to my post-TROS fic which I will be posting soon.**

**Spoilers for the series finale of Star Wars Resistance and The Rise of Skywalker ahead. I do not own Star Wars, it belongs to Disney/Lucasfilm.**

Things on the Colossus returned somewhat to normal in the months following Tam's return to the Colossus. A lot of people took a while to trust Tam again, especially Synara and Hype. Eventually, she rekindled her friendships with them. Kaz offered her the Fireball, since she had dibs on it first.

"Actually...it's yours." Tam said.

Kaz was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. You're used to flying it anyway." Tam shrugged. "I'll just build my own racer. I think Corellia is selling some cheap ones that would need fixing up."

Kaz smiled and nodded. "At least let me help you build it. It's the least I can do."

"Well, your skills really are improving, so I'll take you up on that offer." Tam replied, smiling.

Once Tam purchased an old racer and fixed it up with the help of Team Fireball, she raced Kaz and Torra and nearly beat them both and became an Ace Pilot.

"'Bout time you become an Ace!" Hype said happily.

Tam was a bit surprised by his reaction. "You wanted me to become an Ace?"

"Well, yeah. Actually...when I became an Ace myself, I asked if you could be one, too." Hype admitted. "But, Doza said he only had room for one more. I thought you would understand."

Tam sighed quietly and nodded. "Well, I suppose better late than never."

XX

Jade squadron elected to stay on the Colossus in case the First Order showed up again. Hugh and Kaz took some time to really talk to each other since they were separated before Kaz joined the Resistance.

"So, Mia was on Hosnian Prime when it was destroyed." Kaz said sadly.

Hugh nodded. "We were talking over holograms and the transmission dropped. I tried contacting her again, but there was nothing. Not even static. So, I jumped to the Hosnian System and it was gone."

"Hugh, I'm so so sorry." Kaz shook his head sadly. "Was that why you joined the Resistance?"

"Yeah. I actually ended up in a bar on Canto Bight." Hugh explained. "That's when I met Norath. We talked and the next thing I knew, I was joining up with the Resistance."

"Well, I'm glad you did." Kaz smiled.

"Me, too." Hugh sighed. "I was going to propose to her. Mia. She and I had plans for when I got home, and I was going to ask her to marry me."

Kaz was surprised. "Wow, I...didn't think it was that serious."

"It was." Hugh replied. "I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with her."

"I'm so sorry." Kaz said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

XX

Things were surprisingly quiet on the First Order front until one day they received a transmission. Kaz, Tam, Torra, Venisa, Yeager, and Immanuel were present.

_"At last, the work of generations is complete. The great error is corrected. The day of victory is at hand. The day of revenge. The day of the Sith!"_

Kaz and Torra were confused as the Dozas and Yeager stared at each other in horror.

"Um...who was that?" Torra asked curious.

Immanuel sighed deeply and turned to his daughter. "Someone you'll never meet. Darth Sidious. More commonly known as Emperor Palpatine."

Kaz, Tam, and Torra were shocked. "But...didn't he die like thirty years ago?"

"Clearly he survived." Yeager shrugged.

"Okay, even if that's true, he'd have to be over a hundred years old by now." Kaz said. "How did he survive?"

"I'm going to contact General Organa, see what she knows." Venisa said. "I'll report back in an hour. Gather all the Aces in the Aces Lounge."

"Got it." Yeager replied.

XX

"There is no way Palpatine's still alive." Hype commented. "The Death Star II was blasted into smithereens! No way he survived that!"

"I don't know." Griff shrugged. "He always did have this dark magic thing going on with him. Sith magic or whatever."

"Come on, there's no such thing as magic." Kaz replied rolling his eyes.

"Then how did Palpatine survive the second Death Star?" Griff asked. "And how is he still alive after all this time?"

"We don't even know if Palpatine is still alive!" Kaz exclaimed.

"He is." Everyone turned to Venisa and Immanuel in shock. "I just got word from General Organa. She said that not only is Palpatine still alive, but he has a tremendously huge armada prepped and ready to attack the galaxy for revenge and conquest in about sixteen hours." Shocked silence fell upon the group. "Our orders are to prepare ourselves for battle."

"Where?" Kaz asked.

"A hidden Sith planet called Exegol." Venisa replied. "No one knows where it is. Commander Poe Dameron is leading a small team to try and find it. Once it is found, they'll send the coordinates as well as the plan of attack."

"What if they can't find it in time?" Freya asked.

"They will." Kaz stood up. "Poe and Leia are extremely resourceful and they never give up. Neither will we."

"Agreed." Yeager replied. "At the Battle of Endor, the Rebel Alliance was reduced to almost nothing...and we still fought with everything we had. They changed their fate, we can change ours, too. Never give up, never surrender."

"Hear, hear!" Hugh exclaimed, lifting a glass.

"All right, make sure your ships are fully operational, then get plenty of rest." Venisa instructed. "This could be the battle of our lives."

XXX

The Aces barely slept a wink over the next eight hours. They were too restless and worried about their fate. Kaz, Neeku, Tam, and Torra headed up to the command deck where the Dozas and Yeager were either working on the controls or staring out the window.

"Captain Doza. Another transmission is coming through." 4D announced.

"Oh. Perhaps it is good news." Neeku said optimistically.

"It's a little scrambled." Immanuel said. "The Resistance is dead...the Sith flame will burn...all worlds surrender or die...the Final Order begins."

Chills ran up and down Kaz's spine. "This is just a manipulation, right? I mean...the Resistance can't be dead."

"Most likely it's a manipulation and a scare tactic." Immanuel replied. "Proceed as planned. Ready yourselves for battle."

XX

About an hour later, yet another transmission came through. This time from General Lando Calrissian.

"Everyone who's listening, this is General Lando Calrissian of the Resistance. I know it may seem like there is no hope left, but General Leia Organa said 'Hope is like the sun. If you only believe it when you see it, you'll never make it through the night.'" Lando said. "We are the spark that will light the fire that will not only restore the Republic, but will also burn the Final Order down. To surrender is to lose all hope, not just in the Resistance, but in ourselves. We cannot let the Final Order win, or it will be the end of all of us. There will be no peace unless we stop them. Contact me at this frequency, and I'll send you the coordinates to Exegol. Anyone who wishes to help, may the Force be with you."

"Well, that settles it." Yeager said. He turned to Kaz. "You in, kid?"

"Oh, yeah. I missed Starkiller Base, I missed D'Qar, I missed Crait, I missed Ryloth...no way am I missing this." Kaz declared. Norath and Hugh had filled him in on all the Resistance battles and missions over the last year.

"I figured you'd say that." Yeager replied. He contacted Lando, who gave him the coordinates to Exegol.

"Just when you think you're out, they pull you back in, eh, Yeager?" Lando asked good-naturedly.

"Yeah, hopefully, this is the last time it happens." Yeager replied.

Lando chuckled. "Yeah. Okay, here are the coordinates."

Yeager transmitted the coordinates to Doza, who entered them into the control panel. He calculated the jump to hyperspace.

XXX

All of the Aces and Jade Squadron prepped themselves for battle. Immanuel headed over to his wife and daughter and sighed. "I had hoped this day would never come."

"It will all be over after this." Venisa assured him. "Then we'll finally have peace."

"I hope so." Imanuel replied. He hugged and kissed his wife and daughter. "Be careful out there."

"We will, Father." Torra replied.

"Don't worry, Manny, we'll be fine." Venisa assured him. She and Torra headed to their ships and Immanuel headed over to Yeager and Kaz.

"We're almost ready, Captain." Yeager announced.

"That's good to hear." Imanuel said. He looked around to make sure his wife and daughter weren't listening. "Jarek, I need to ask you a favor. I know my family can take care of themselves, but...I don't want to lose either of them in this battle. So, if there's a chance that either one of them will be shot down, or if they are shot down, do whatever you have to to bring them back here."

Jarek smiled and nodded. "Of course I will. Will you do something for me in return?"

"Of course."

"If I don't make it...will you please let my brother know what happened?" Jarek asked. "And...please tell him I forgive him."

Imanuel nodded and sighed. "A year ago, did you ever think we'd end up here?"

"No. Things were so much simpler back then, weren't they?" Jarek asked.

"Yes they were." Imanuel nodded. "I need to get back to the control room. Be careful out there."

"You be careful, too." Jarek said. "Goodbye, old friend."

"Goodbye." Imanuel walked off.

Jarek turned to Kaz, Tam, and Neeku. "Are you guys ready for this?"

"Well, I am getting a little nauseous-"

"From excitement?" Kaz teased Neeku.

"Well, no. Normally that would be the case, but I'm actually nauseous from fear of never seeing you guys again." Neeku admitted.

"Aw, Neeku, of course you'll see us again." Tam assured him. "We're all going to survive this."

"I really do hope so." Neeku said.

"Guys, before we leave, I just want you to know that I think of all three of you as my own children." Jarek admitted to Kaz's and Neeku's surprise.

Neeku's eyes filled with emotion and Kaz spoke. "Wow, I'm...touched. I have learned so much from you. In two years, you've been more of a father to me than my own has been in the two decades I've been alive."

"You're like a father to me, too, Yeager sir." Neeku said.

Jarek smiled and chuckled lightly. He opened his arms up. "Come here, you three." Team Fireball hugged each other in one big group hug.

As they pulled apart, Kaz turned to Neeku. "Neeku, I need to ask you a favor."

"Of course." Neeku said.

'I need you to make sure the kids don't see this battle." Kaz said. "I know they helped battle against Pyre's star destroyer, but...this will be ten times worse and a lot scarier."

"I see." Neeku nodded in agreement. "Don't worry. I'll make sure they don't witness this battle."

"Thanks, buddy. And thank you for always trying to make things better." Kaz said.

"You're welcome." Neeku replied. "Don't get yourself killed out there."

"I won't." Kaz promised. He turned to see Synara working on her ship and headed over. "Hey."

"Hey." Synara stepped off the ladder. "So...here we go again."

"Yeah. Only this time it's a bigger battle." Kaz said as he rubbed his arm. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. He was always able to talk to Synara easily, but...what he was about to say... "Listen, Synara, I...I just wanted to tell you..."

Synara smiled and put a finger to his lips. "Why don't you tell me after the battle."

Before Kaz could respond, Captain Doza's voice came over the intercom. "Everyone, we are about to drop out of hyperspace. Pilots, prepare your ships for battle."

Kaz nodded to Synara, and he ran to his ship. He climbed into the cockpit and put his helmet on. "Ready, CB-23?"

CB beeped in affirmation. The Colossus dropped out of hyperspace to a red and black space.

"Whoa." Kaz's eyes widened.

"Pilots, we're not going to be able to get the Colossus through this." Captain Doza said over the comms. "Launch all ships. We'll still be here when you get back."

"Copy that." Venisa replied. "Everyone, start your engines and launch!"

Everyone steered their ships into the red solar winds.

"Well, this should be fun." Kaz said.

Yeager's eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

"Don't tell me. We're about to go through a huge gravity well." Kaz guessed.

"Yep."

"Stray asteroids and solar winds?"

"Most likely."

Kaz gripped his throttle and frowned in determination. "Bring it on." The ships were pulled through the gravity well, and the pilots steered to avoid the asteroids. "BOO-YAHAHA! WHOO!"

"Stop enjoying this! Stop enjoying this!" Hype yelled over the comm.

"Oh, Hype, I am decidedly not enjoying this." Norath deadpanned.

They all sighed with relief as they entered the atmosphere. Kaz's eyes widened again as he looked around at the huge fleet.

"Whoa! Did the whole galaxy show up for this?" Kaz asked in amazement.

"Pretty much!" An unfamiliar male voice said over the intercom.

"Who's that?" Kaz asked. He looked around and saw a huge VCX-100 light fighter.

"Ezra Bridger's the name." Ezra replied.

"Holy-! Ezra Bridger?!" Yeager exclaimed. He laughed softly. "I haven't seen you since we were kids!"

"Hello to you, too, Yeager." Ezra replied. "Hera and Jacen are here too, by the way."

"Oh my Gods, Hera!" Venisa exclaimed. "I haven't heard from you in forever!"

"Same here, Venisa! It's so good to hear your voice again." Hera replied.

"You, too. Hello, Jacen." Venisa said over the comm.

"Hey, Venisa!" Jacen greeted.

"Are Ahsoka, Sabine, and Zeb here, too?" Yeager asked.

"They are- in two separate ships." Hera replied.

"All right, everyone, charge!" Lando said over the comm.

Kaz steered and started firing at every TIE in range.

XX

"Zorii! You made it!" Poe laughed in relief. He thought his friend died on Kijimi! He saw a TIE shooting at him, yelped, and banked left. The blaster beam exploded before it could hit his ship. Poe grunted in surprise and looked to see the Fireball flying past him. He gaped in shock and sent a transmission. "Kaz?!"

"Hold tight, Poe. I got you." Kaz replied, smiling.

Poe laughed joyfully. "Kid, you made it!"

"Yeah. Took my time, didn't I?" Kaz shrugged.

"Yeah." Poe nodded solemnly, thinking of Snap getting killed right before the fleet showed up. "Well, better late than never."

They continued the battle until a huge lightning storm shot most of the ships out of the air. Kaz screamed in panic as not only his ship started pummeling towards the ground, but there was no power.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Kaz pulled on his throttle and grunted loudly as his ship slammed to the ground. He sighed in relief, then screamed again when a ship crashed on top of him, then flipped over onto the ground. Kaz looked up to see the canopy was cracked. He groaned and leaned back. "CB, am I gonna be able to travel back to the Colossus with this cracked canopy?"

"Yes, just as long as you don't crash or crack it any more." CB said in binary.

Kaz sighed. "I thought so." He looked around and saw Torra's and Venisa's ship crashed to the ground next to each other and adjacent to him.

XX

Venisa passed out as she crashed to the ground. When she came to, she glanced over at her daughter's ship. Torra was passed out as well. Her head leaned against the window. "Torra...?" Venisa opened her canopy and stumbled out of her ship. Once she hit the ground, she passed out again.

Torra came to just as her mother collapsed to the ground. "Mom!" Torra threw open her canopy, jumped out of her ship, and ran to her. Torra started shaking Venisa, but she was still unconscious. "Mom?" She startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder and exhaled in relief when she saw Kaz. "Kaz, I think..."

Kaz felt Venisa's pulse. "She's still alive. Come on, let's get her back into her ship." Kaz half-carried, half dragged Venisa to her ship. Both he and Torra carried her up the ladder and set her in the cockpit.

Yeager flew near them and sent a transmission to Kaz. "Kaz, what's going on?"

"Venisa is unconscious." Kaz replied. "Torch is going to fly her back to the Colossus."

"Torra, you should go with them." Yeager said.

"What? No way!" Torra declared.

"Torra, think about your father." Yeager said. "You and your mother can't both die. Your father can't lose both of you."

Torra glanced up at Yeager's ship, down at her still unconscious mother, then off to the distance as though looking towards the Colossus, then sighed in resignation. She was about to respond when there was a huge blast fired from a star destroyer headed directly towards the trio. Kaz threw himself over both Torra and Venisa protectively.

Yeager saw the blast, and with a frown of determination, he flew his ship in front of the blast. Kaz and Torra stared in horror as Yeager's ship exploded.

Kaz stumbled and caught hold of the canopy and shuddered. "No..."

"Kaz..." Torra put a hand on his shoulder.

Kaz took a deep breath. "Get yourself and your mother back to the Colossus."

Torra didn't want to argue. She nodded. "Okay. Be careful, Kaz."

"You, too."

They headed back to their respective ships and lifted off. Kaz made sure Torra and Venisa were safely out of the battlefield before rejoining the battle. He saw a huge command ship explode and to his horror, saw Poe speeding towards the exploding ship.

"Poe, what are you doing?!" Kaz exclaimed aloud. He was about to send a transmission when to Kaz's relief, Poe turned away from the ship.

Then, all of a sudden, the Final Order fleet's turbolasers shut off and started falling from the sky!

"Oh, kriff. _Kriff_!" Kaz exclaimed in alarm. He groaned anxiously as he dodged the falling star destroyers and sighed with relief when he made it out safely.

XX

The remaining Aces and Jade Squadron landed on the Colossus safely. Small crowds were gathered in both hangars who cheered triumphantly as their pilots returned.

Kaz sighed as he stepped down from the ladder and was immediately greeted with a hug from Torra, Tam, and Neeku.

"Kaz, is it true? Is Yeager really...?" Neeku's voice trembled.

Kaz put a comforting hand on Neeku's shoulder. "Yeah. Afraid so."

Neeku pulled Kaz into a hug and started sobbing. Tam and Torra joined the hug.

XXX

Manny walked into Venisa's medical room. Venisa sat up in her bed looking at a picture of her with Manny, Yeager, and Yeager's wife Aaliya.

"Hey." Manny said softly as he sat at the edge of her bed.

"Hi." Venisa looked up and set the holopicture on her nightstand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Venisa said, smiling. "Manny...in the midst of all this sorrow, something wonderful has happened. I'm pregnant. That's why I passed out on Exegol."

Manny gasped and smiled. "Really? You're...?" Venisa smiled and nodded. Manny laughed softly and hugged her. "We're having another baby!"

Venisa giggled and smiled.

XX

Torra sat on her bed absentmindedly brushing Buggles. This last year has been a bit more overwhelming than she thought it would be. She sighed as she went over the events of the past year. Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." Torra called. Her parents walked into the room all smiles. Torra jumped up, smiling herself. "Mom!" She ran to hug her. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am." Venisa replied. "Torra, your father and I have some exciting news."

"Really?" Torra asked, curious.

"You're going to be a sister." Manny announced, smiling.

Torra gasped in surprise. "You're having a baby?!" Venisa nodded, beaming. "Oh my Gods!" Torra laughed happily and flung herself into her mother's arms. The now growing family hugged and laughed.

XX

Everyone gathered at Aunt Z's. They drank and shared memories of Yeager.

"I remember when Yeager first came to this platform." Hype was saying. "Barely smiled or said a word! He loosened up over time, though."

"I was his first customer when he opened the shop." Griff said. "He and Bucket did a pretty good job repairing my ship."

"I remember when he used to only order one thing: Batuu Brew." Aunt Z remembered fondly, shaking her head. "It reminded him of what he once lost."

"I remember when I started working at the shop." Tam sniffed. "He was so patient with me and understanding."

"Same with me." Neeku replied, nodding. "He gave me a place to stay my first night here."

Kaz smiled and glanced at a nearby barstool. "I met him here at this counter. Poe introduced me to him. Despite everything...he still kept me on as a mechanic. That's the kind of guy he was."

The Dozas walked into the cantina and headed to the gaming platform and faced the crowd. They turned their attention to the captain.

"This has been a hard year." Manny said. "A year that has come to a bittersweet end. Jarek Yeager was a good friend and a great man. His legacy and memory will live forever in our hearts. However, with tragedy, there are new beginnings."

Venisa smiled and took Manny's hand. "We are having another baby."

"I'm going to be a sister!" Torra exclaimed. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Oh, this is so exciting! I love babies!" Neeku exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" A few people cried out.

The Dozas walked over to the Aces. Venisa addressed Kaz and smiled. "Kaz...we would love to have you as our baby's godfather."

Hype spat out his drink all over the side of Norath's head. "_What?!_"

"That guy? For real?" Someone asked incredulously.

Kaz was shocked. "Commander Doza, I'm flattered, but...why me?"

"You have done so much for our family." Venisa replied. "You helped our daughter when she was kidnapped by pirates, you saved the Colossus from the First Order, you helped save me and my unborn child from the battle of Exegol. I can think of no other person worthy of that title."

"I am _right here_!" Hype exclaimed.

"Did you not hear what she just said about Kaz?" Hugh whispered, a little irritated.

Kaz smiled and chuckled softly. "I'd be honored." He and Venisa hugged.

Hype folded his arms and glared towards Venisa. "I'm a complete joke to you, aren't I?"

Venisa scoffed and turned to Hype. "Of course not. You and Jade Squadron can be surrogate uncles to my kids."

"You know, Hype, if it makes you feel better, you can be godfather to my kids one day." Kaz supplied.

"Who the kriff would want to marry you, let alone have kids with you?" Hype snapped at Kaz.

"I would." Synara admitted before she could stop herself. She blushed deeply as everyone turned to stare at her in disbelief.

Kaz didn't know what to say. He blushed. "Um...thanks...?"

Hype just scoffed. "Y'all have pretty low standards, then."

Torra whirled around and glared at Hype. "Or maybe you have standards higher than the Imperial Palace on Coruscant!"

"And your point is?" Hype asked.

"Hey, Kaz is...Kaz, but at least him having kids is better than Palpatine having kids." Griff pointed out.

"...Okay, fine. You've got a point." Hype grumbled.

"Okay! Let's get back to celebrating Yeager's life and new life." Venisa stepped in before a fight broke out.

"Agreed. Batuu Brews on the house!" Aunt Z announced. Everyone cheered.

Kaz spotted Synara sneaking out when no one was looking and followed her out in the hall. Synara was shaking her head in embarrassment. She turned around when she heard Kaz walk up behind her, smiling. Synara smiled back sheepishly. Kaz silently walked up to her and gently pulled her into a kiss. It wasn't just a kiss of gratitude for all she's done for him, but also a way of expressing his feelings for her. To his pleasant surprise, Synara kissed back.

This really was a new beginning.


End file.
